Servais Le Roy
Servais Le Roy, also known as the Magician, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Background Servais Le Roy began his magic career in Belgium and moved to London to open his own magic shop. Despite his proficiency in disappearing tricks, he has not gained approval from the public. In Oletus Manor, which has produced countless famous artists, could he find some new inspiration? Appearance Servais has a lean build with a peach skin tone. He has brown combed hair that extends into a beard and a moustache. He also has dark brown button eyes. He wears a white button-up shirt, a blue knit vest, and a beige jacket covered by a brown trench coat. He also dons a pair of brown trousers, a brown belt, gold shoes, a pair of black gloves, a black bow tie, and a brown fedora. He wields a brown magic wand with a metal piece at its ends. Gameplay Servais can use his wand to disappear leaving behind an illusion of himself and with an increase of speed whilst invisible to escape and distract the hunter for mere seconds. He can also use his wand to block incoming attacks from the hunter. If successful, it will show the location of the hunter (in white) to your teammates and to yourself. Be careful when using the wand, for Servais can be Terror Shocked by the hunter. The hunter can also see the whereabouts of the magician from the tracks he leaves when invisible. It would be best to decode during the entire game, unless being chased by the hunter or being the only one capable of rescuing chaired teammates, etc. The chances for him to trigger a calibration is lower than most survivors, making him a tad bit slower at decoding than normal survivors, but is barely noticeable. If chaired, teammates should be aware of the increased rescue time to avoid getting Terror Shocked by the hunter when rescuing you, or you being hit by the hunter once freed from the rocket chair. It is recommended when being rescued, for the hunter to be stunned or recovering from hitting a survivor, to be freed. External Traits # Illusion: Carries around a wand that can be used to create an illusion. When used he will become invisible for several seconds. If the Magician is struck when invisible, he will be Terror Shocked. Due to the Magician's unique skill set, his movement speed is increased by 30% when invisible. # Dexterous: Has extremely dexterous hands. The chance of triggering a calibration is decreased by 20%, and the scope of success is increased by 20%. # Real or Fake: The Magician's deceptive performances leads his teammates to question the identity of the man on the chair. Rescue time is increased by 100% when rescuing the Magician from a rocket chair. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing '''Objective 11: Asrah Levitation', Magician's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked.'' Full Conclusion Servais had a mentor named John. Servais was envious of his mentor's fame and became sick of being shadowed by him. He performed petty magic tricks like card tricks. One day, Servais sabotaged the magic equipment for his mentor's upcoming performance which ended in his death. Finally, Servais' dream for fame came true and he became the successor to his mentor. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Olive Branch * Red Coat * Silvery Tech * Wedding Host * Party Host * Zebra Shadow * Azure Ceremony * Joyless Dance * Snowless Peak * The Mad Hatter * Distinguish * Master of Illusions * Blue Aladdin * Platinum Aladdin * Merlin * White Beard * Optical Mirror * Masked Gentleman * Treasure Hunter Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Umbrella * Rabbit Doll * Magic Cat * Tome Pets * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Blue Butterfly * Miss Nightingale * Observer * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Cerberus * Mr. Whiskers * Mini Jack * Mini Geisha * Mini Joker * Mini Feaster * Mini Wu Chang * Ratatosk * Alexander The Great * Lifelong * Geri * Freki * Naughty Bruce * Nether Flower * Morgana * Raggedy Teddy * Kotaro * Flesh Devourer * Puff the Pirate * Lucky * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Magician - Silhouette * Magician - Cartoon * Magician - Customization * Magician - Animal * Wand - Colored * Wand - Grayed * Aladdin - Silhouette * Aladdin - Cartoon * Aladdin - Cute * Lucky Survivor * Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) * Smiling Smiley Face * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Shout * Lie Down * Cheer * Dance * Rolls 4-Sided Dice * Throws Snowball * Standby Motion * Default * Wait * Snooze * Ready * Stand Trivia *Servais is based on and named after Servais Le Roy, a famous Belgian magician from the 19th and 20th century. *He is of Belgian descent. Links * http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171110/26476_723598.html (Some info on the magician and the forward, William Ellis) Gallery Servais Le Roy.png Hqdefault (1).jpg Maxresdefault (2)-0.jpg File:Download.jpeg|Servais Le Roy, the inspiration for Servais Category:Male Category:Character Category:Survivor Category:Magician Category:Survivor